Cioccolato
by The Shadowy Cat
Summary: Chocolate. Era viciante, entorpecia os sentidos e fazia com que eu me esquecesse de quem ela era e de onde ela vinha. - pansy x hermione -


**N/A: **PÁRA TUDO! Essa fic contém conteúdo femmeslash, sabe o que é isso? Exatamente, mulheres beijando e coisa e tal. Tem algo contra? Não tô nem aí pra isso, se não gosta, não lê. O X lá em cima da página serve pra alguma coisa.

Fanfic participante do Projeto FicWriters Estações – Outono. Tema 10 – ódio.

R-E-V-I-E-W – P-L-E-A-S-E!

* * *

O toque dela tinha cheiro de chocolate.

Era viciante, entorpecia os sentidos e fazia com que eu me esquecesse de quem _ela _era e de onde _ela _vinha. Quando seus dedos hesitantes corriam por minhas costas, tudo o que importava era o cheiro – de chocolate – do toque dela. E como eu amava aquele cheiro. Como eu o odiava.

Quando nos encontrávamos, furtivas, em algum lugar oculto e reservado, eu a odiava mais que tudo. Tudo nela era repugnante, desde seus lábios macios sobre os meus até suas roupas jogadas no chão ao lado das minhas. E até hoje eu a odeio, por me fazer sucumbir à loucura que tomava conta de mim enquanto estava com ela, me fazer sucumbir aos tolos desejos e ao seu toque com cheiro de chocolate.

Nunca perguntei à ela se gostava do doce, se sabia que seu toque tinha o cheiro característico dele. Na verdade, nunca perguntei nada à ela – nossos encontros resumiam-se ao sexo. Quando ela tentava conversar, eu a cortava dizendo que precisava ir embora, vestia-me e saía da sala, deixando-a para trás. Não sei porque fazia isso, ou talvez apenas não queira admitir que tinha medo do que ela poderia dizer – ou do que _eu _poderia acabar dizendo.

* * *

O hálito dela tinha cheiro de chocolate.

Sempre. Eu percebia isso quando ela sussurrava no meu ouvido, ou quando ela gemia enquanto eu a tocava, ou quando eu a beijava. Era o cheiro de chocolate, de novo, impregnando-se em mim como se fosse um vírus contagioso. Era o cheiro dela, que eu amava, mas que eu odiava, porque me dizia que eu era fraca e que eu estava traindo o mundo no qual eu fora criada.

Era errado e eu sabia – então por quê continuava com aquilo? Era doentio, repugnante, tudo o que eu mais odiava e amava, minha salvação e perdição. A contradição explícita em cada toque, em cada sussurro, em seu cheiro de chocolate.

* * *

A pele dela tinha cheiro de chocolate.

Eu estava enlouquecendo com aquilo. Sua pele imunda como seu sangue que eu nunca deveria tocar tinha seu cheiro. De chocolate.

Acho que ela fazia isso para me deixa louca, para acabar comigo de uma vez. Eu deslizava a boca por seu colo, baixando os botões de sua blusa, e sentia ela se arrepiando sob mim – ao mesmo tempo em que o cheiro de chocolate ficava mais evidente, quando a blusa branca do uniforme já estava caída no chão junto da gravata da Gryffindor e a única peça que protegia seus seios era o sutiã bege de rendas.

Eu odiava aquela garota tanto quanto se pode odiar alguém. Mas o ódio me consumia pouco a pouco, ao mesmo tempo em que eu me sentia cada vez mais atraída pelo cheiro de chocolate dela, e isso me deixava confusa, porque eu estava traindo minha família, minha casa e meus ideais, e não queria parar.

Eu estava doente.

De ódio, de amor.

* * *

O cabelo dela tinha cheiro de chocolate.

Cheguei a pensar que talvez fosse a minha imaginação, e talvez fosse mesmo. Não era possível que até os cabelos, que nem ao menos eram bonitos – castanhos e armados – tivessem cheiro de chocolate. Quase cheguei a acreditar que tudo não passava de uma mentira que minha mente havia criado por algum motivo. Mas por que não acreditei nisso? Talvez eu pudesse ter me libertado daquela prisão se o tivesse feito.

Eu mesma posso responder à isso. Porque acreditar que tudo era mentira seria o mesmo que aceitar aquilo que eu mais temia – que eu era fraca, traidora do sangue, e que eu a odiava por um motivo, e apenas um, que eu nunca poderia enunciar em voz alta.

* * *

Eu a amava.

Escondia-me atrás da máscara do ódio para não ter que enfrentar a verdade que faria da minha vida um caos. O que eu não percebia era que minha vida já era um caos desde que ela chegara, e nada iria mudar isso, mantendo segredos ou não. Desde que eu conhecera aquele cheiro de chocolate e aprendera a odiá-lo e amá-lo, nunca mais consegui acordar ou dormir do mesmo jeito que fazia antes.

E quando ela foi embora, doeu.

Eu soube que ela havia chegado quando o cheiro de chocolate invadiu a sala escura em que nós havíamos marcado de nos encontrar. Mas dessa vez havia algo diferente, uma certa tensão no ar quando ela sentou-se ao meu lado. Ela nunca fazia isso.

"_Pansy..."_ ela começou. Mandei-a não enrolar e falar logo. Sempre gostei de pessoas diretas. Ela respirou fundo, e senti seu hálito de chocolate ao meu lado. _"Não podemos mais nos encontrar."_

Lembro que demorei alguns segundos para digerir a frase que ela acabara de dizer. Então, quando finalmente compreendi totalmente o que ela queria dizer, o ódio tomou conta de mim e eu quis gritar, machucá-la. Mas tudo o que eu fiz, foi perguntar: _"Por quê?"_

"_Estou namorando Ron." _ela disse. E saiu; foi embora sem dizer mais nada, nem se despedir.

Aquele foi o momento em que eu mais a odiei na minha vida. Quando eu soube que ela havia me trocado pelo ruivo pobretão Weasley. Quando eu soube que nunca mais poderia tocá-la. Que nunca mais poderia dizê-la só minha. Que eu nunca mais poderia odiá-la do mesmo jeito.

Eu só iria voltar a enfrentá-la e falar com ela, cara a cara, alguns anos depois, na batalha final. Eu só iria voltar a fitar aqueles olhos castanhos quando estivesse com a varinha apontada para o seu peito. Eu só iria voltar a sentir aquele cheiro de chocolate quando as palavras _Avada Kedavra_ já tivessem saído da minha boca.

E eu só iria perceber que minha vida havia acabado quando olhasse para o corpo dela no chão.


End file.
